Batman: New Alliance
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Follow the story of Robert Denaris AKA Nightingale, as he fights alongside Bruce Wayne AKA Batman, and Tim Drake AKA Robin. This is going to be a slight AU, I suck at summary, and its going to be multiple stories in one.
1. Introduction: New arrival at Wayne Manor

_Okay so I really wanted to do a Fanfiction that is about Batman. Don't hate me. I really wanted to do an Original Character. His name is Robert Denaris or better known as Nightingale. Anyways please enjoy this. This is where he meets a nine year old Tim Drake who is at Wayne Manor. Also, because I have a vacation, Spring Vacation, I will be updating a lot more. I also have this a slight AU. I've never read the Batman Comics, and all my info is from other sources, so don't hate me._

* * *

Tim Drake sat on the sofa reading a book. Bruce Wayne had gone out to patrol, leaving him with Alfred. Suddenly he heard the door open, and heard Alfred voice. "Welcome back Master Wayne." Tim quickly got up from his seat, and ran to the front entrance. Bruce stood there, but dressed as Batman. Alfred also stood there. That was not what caught Tim's eye though. Behind Batman was a boy.

The boy looked to be Tim's age. Yet he had a very pale skintone, almost a ghost white. His eyes were a red color, and his hair was pure white. "Ah, I see we have a guest." Alfred said. Batman nodded, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy's eyes looked dead, like he had no emotion. "Tim, can you take him to the bathroom?" Batman asked. Tim nodded.

He gently wrapped his fingers around the boy's wrist, and led him through the halls of Wayne Manor. Tim tried to be gentle. The boy felt like he could break apart, as if he was glass. "Um, so this is the bathroom. You can use the shower, and I will go get you some clothes. You look like your about my size." Tim said. It was true, the boy did look about his height. He received no response, and decided to go get the clothes, giving the boy some privacy.

Bruce was downstairs talking to Alfred. "Might I inquire where you found this boy?" Alfred asked. Bruce looked at him grimly, not really all that happy to tell him. He had heard many stories about the boy. After all there wasn't that many children in Gotham City with white hair, and red eyes. "He was with Deathstroke." Bruce told him. Alfred's eyes widen. "I've already run a background check, he was originally, a child soldier. His name is Robert Denaris. He was abandon at two at Tokyo City. He was born an albino, and was taking in by a Japanese gang leader. Then was shipped to become a child soldier. I found him working with Deathstroke, and asked if he wanted to come with me." Bruce explained. By now he had gotten out of his Batman outfit.

He heard the shower go, and looked up just in time to see Tim run past him carrying clothing. He smiled to himself slightly, but didn't comment on it. Tim knocked on the door, and the shower turned off. The door opened a crack, and the boy reached his hands out. "Um... here, I brought some clothes, I don't know what colors you like, but I tried to pick some that would suit you." He said. He saw the boy nod and take the clothes.

The boy shut the door, and Tim went downstairs. Bruce gave him a smile. Tim looked at him questioningly. "What is it?" He asked. "Nothing, you two seem to be getting along." Bruce told him. Tim only nodded. "I guess you could say that. I think that he hasn't had anybody to really care for him." Tim tells Bruce, who only nods in agreement. "Well, I guess you won't mind if he stays with you until we prepare a room. It will only take two days try to get him to open up to you until them." Bruce tells him. Tim nods, and hears the bathroom door open. He heads upstairs to find the boy fully dressed.

"That looks good on you." He says. "I'm Tim Drake, you still haven't told me your name." He said. The boy is silent, and Tim thinks he won't say. Suddenly he speaks. "I'm Robert Denaris." He tells Tim. Tim gives him a wide smile, and leads Robert to his room which they would be sharing for a bit.

* * *

_Okay please review, and tell me what you think_


	2. Issue 1: Introducing Nightingale

_Okay So, new chapter a time-skip has happened, and where going to see Nightingale in this one. Anyways please review, and follow. I know I messed up on the age of Tim Drake, but I said this was a slight AU, nothing major has changed. This will change it a little bit, like this chapter too. Also I know I didn't put a disclaimer, but we all know I don't own Batman._

* * *

A boy sat on the ledge of a building. He was watching as the lights went by. He wore a costume that consisted of the colors black and red. His mask covered his lower face as if he was a ninja. In fact his whole costume looked like a ninja. Though there was some designs of Batman, and Robin. He had a cowl that covered his face, and kept his eyes hidden. On his back was a katana in a black sheath. Silver lines went across it. The katana was called Tsuki, and it was forged from the core of a dying star. It was a 'gift' from Deathstroke. Then on the small of his back was a tanto. It was created by Batman, so he could use non-lethal take downs. The tanto gave an electric shock as strong as a lightning bolt. He also had a few gadgets with him.

The boy is Robert, or now known as Nightingale. "Batman here, whats your status Nightingale?" Batman asked. Nightingale scanned the city again. Then he found three thugs robbing a man. "I found some." He said. He seemed to suddenly vanish, and appear on another roof He kept doing this, finally arriving at where the thugs were.

"Do you think the Bat will actually show?" One thug questioned. "No man, he ain't going to show to busy with the big villains ya know." Another thug stated. Nightingale stared, taking from his utility belt a kunai. It was made that when the skin was pierced, it would deliver an electric shock. Another thug pointed a pistol at the man. "What do we do about this fool B-dog?" The thug asked. The second thug looked over at him. "Don't really care man, you can splatter his brains over the tar if you want." The man started to beg for mercy.

Suddenly Nightingale threw the kunai, and it landed in the leg of one of the thugs. Before he had time to say anything, an electric shock was delivered making him scream. Then he fell to the floor unconscious. The other two thugs looked around. "I thought you said the Bat wouldn't be around!" The first thug yelled. "I did, that's not the Bat, and the bird is dead!" The second thug yelled. Nightingale watched for a few seconds as they looked around before jumping down. His cowl looking like wings.

"I am the bird that sings, I am the one to sing of your doom. My name is Nightingale." He said. The thugs quickly turned to look at him. They smiled when they saw it was only a thirteen year old kid. "Isn't it past your bed time brat?" The first thug asked. Nightingale smirked at them, not say anything. Instead he taunted them. "Shouldn't you be rotting in jail, I shouldn't even wast my time on common thugs like you." He said. The second thug got annoyed, and rushed at him. Nightingale quickly dodged, and slashed him with the tanto. He quickly delivered an electric shock, and the thug fell to the ground.

The first thug stared in shock at him. "Man this is crazy, I'm out of here." The thug said, turning to run. Nightingale jumped, and quickly landed on the wall before pushing off, and landing in front of the thug. He had put the tanto back in the sheath, and had instead pulled the katana out. "Wait, wait, I surrender." The thug tried to say. However Nightingale wasn't listening. A voice was in his head, and Nightingale's eyes were dead. He raised the katana, and was about to bring it down, but Robin jumped down in front of him. Tsuki made cut in Robin's arm, and Nightingale's eyes widened.

Tsuki dropped to the floor, and he stared in horror at what he had just done. Robin gripped his arm, and tried to smile at Nightingale, but it came as a grimce. "I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Nightingale said. His body was shaking, and he felt tears welling up. Robin turned to the thug, and glared. Quickly he brought his foot the the thugs face knocking him out. He could hear the sound of police sirens, and turned to Nightingale. Nightingale wasn't move, and Robin bit his lip. "Come on Nightingale we have to go." Robin stated. They quietly disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Bruce looked up from the computer that was in the Bat Cave. Tim and Robert had come back. Though before Bruce could ask anything, Robert quickly headed to his room. He looked at Tim questioningly, until he noticed his arm. It was dripping blood to the cave floor, but looked like the cut had made it to the bone slightly. He quickly pulled Tim to a steel slap, and began to work on disinfecting the wound, and then wrapping it up.

When he was done he looked up at Tim's face. His mouth was turned down in a frown. Tim knew what that meant. "What happened?" Bruce demanded. Tim didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should say anything at all. "Robert had a lapse." He said. Bruce sighed, and clenched the steel slap. "Could you go check on him?" Bruce asked. Out of everyone Robert only let Tim get close to him. They had a very strong bond.

Tim only nodded and left the Bat Cave. He found Robert in his room, on his bed. He was curled up in a ball, his head resting on his knees. Tim got up on the bed, and watched as Robert's body tensed. He gently placed a hand on Robert's shoulder. "Hey Robert, can you look at me?" He questioned. Robert only shook his head. Tim could only sigh. "Come on, I'm not made at you Robert." He stated. Robert slowly looked up to reveal a tear stained face. His red eyes were nearly lifeless, but they still had a spark.

Suddenly Tim felt Robert hug him, and he could only sigh. Robert cried on him, and Tim gently rubbed his head. He stretched out on the bed, and began to sing. He wanted to calm Robert down, and soon he could hear Robert's breathing even out. He sighed in relief hating to seeing the albino in any type of pain. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Tim called. The door opened to reveal Bruce, who still had a concerned look.

The look vanished when he saw them. "I feel useless that I can't ease his pain." Tim told Bruce. Wayne only nodded, and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's hard to reverse a child soldiers conditioning. I wish he had accepted being adopted by me, but he refused." Bruce said with a sigh. Tim gave him a small smile. "He's too prideful to accept anything that he thinks of as charity." He told him. Suddenly Robert nuzzled closer to Tim's warmth, causing Drake to chuckle. Bruce gave a small barley noticeable smile. "I think you should sleep here." He sated. Tim only nodded, and began Bruce left the room.

Tim sighed, pulling the blankets around them, and began fell asleep. His dreams were filled with ways to stop Robert's suffering.


End file.
